A Beautiful Torture
by lexie
Summary: Harry/Draco. Based around song lyrics. m/m slash.


A Beautiful Torture

Disclaimer.

I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy. I'm borrowing them for the time being and I will remember to rewind when I'm done with them. 

I don't own Pulp either (although I wouldn't mind borrowing the bass player for a few hours), nor do I own the lyrics used in this song. It's 'This is Hardcore" from the album of the same name. Jarvis Cocker has a special talent at sleaze. 

This DOES contain m/m slash action. In layman's language, two boys getting it on. If this grosses you out, it's your fault for reading on. If you find the need to send me flames, please remember you were warned, so it's your fault that you were sickened and I will laugh at you. Loudly. For a long time. If you disagree with the coupling itself, then be warned I will also feel free to laugh. I have my reasons for liking a Harry/Draco coupling. 

Also, while it isn't NC-17 material, if you're under age, please exit the door now. Thank you.

Now that's out of the way…

It begins soft and gentle, hands caressing each other. The gentle shy touching of lips together, the swirl of tongues. The flame of passion ignited. Then it begins to heat up, oh so slowly, torturing them both. A soft interlude before the main course.

You are hardcore you make me hard You name the drama and I'll play the part 

A soft groan, a panted sigh. The fumbled hands removing the clothes that are in the way. A wicked grin of promises to come. The touch of naked skin on naked skin. The ecstasy shown in their faces. 

_It seems I saw you in some teenage wet dream_

_I let your get up if you know what I mean_

The silvery blonde hair brushing over his chest, a tongue swirling over a nipple. Lost in the moment, only knowing want. Only seeing what he considers beauty. The moment of dreams come true. It's always like this, the feeling of pleasure, mixed with pain. The pain of secrecy, the pain of public denial of love.

_I want it bad_

_I want it now_

The thrust forward to make contact with a teasing hand, sweaty black hair plastered to his forehead. The cries of one who needs his fulfillment. The soft laughter of his partner, who moves his hand to another spot to drive him mad it seems. A beautiful torture.

_Oh can't you see_

_I'm ready now_

The brush of an erection against his shin as a mouth engulfs his. The twitch of the leg to brush against it, to get across the point that the teasing is working, that now it should be down to business.

_I've seen on the pictures_

_I've studied them forever_

_I wanna make a move so lets star in it together_

In their own private world, the two bodies move together. Causing a delicious friction.

_Don't make a noise till I say action_

The body moving up his, to press fully against him. The mouth covering his, preventing the gasps of pleasure that would otherwise emanate being heard. The slight scratches along his side.

_Oh, here comes the hardcore life._

Moving against each other, a sweet torture._ _

_Put your money where your mouth is tonight._

_Leave your makeup on and I'll leave on the light_

He moves down underneath his body, returning the pleasure. Licking, sucking, biting. Becoming more enflamed at every gasp and sigh of pleasure.

_Come over here babe and talk in the mic_

_Oh yeah I hear you know_

_It's gonna to be one hell of a night_

Cries of pleasure come forth unchecked. A moaned named, 'Harry,' and a chuckle from the one giving him this unimaginable pleasure. A pleasure always wanted, always dreamed of.

_You can't be a spectator_

_Oh no_

_You gotta take these dreams and make them whole_

_Oh, this is hardcore_

Harry moves back up and reclaims his lover's mouth with his own. Their hands moving, exploring, remembering the others skin until this can happen again. Something to stop it becoming dark in the silent lonely hours.

_There is no way back for you_

Both of them knowing that this is in now way a fling or and affair. It's an all-consuming passion, undeniable. A secret to be hidden from the three worlds they pass through. None of which would accept the idea of The Boy Who Lived and the son of a Death Eater together, in any endeavor let alone something such as this.

_Oh, this is hardcore_

_This is me on top of you. _

Harry rolls over, pinning Draco to the mattress with his legs. He grinned down at him, then gasped as Draco's thin fingers danced up his sides, sliding gently over the skin he found smooth to the touch. Electric. 

_And I can't believe that it took me this long._

_Oh, this is the eye of the storm_

Gasping as the movements began, a rocking that takes the world away from them entirely. Now it is just Harry and Draco. Nothing else can intrude.

_It's what men in stained raincoats pay for_

_But in here, it is pure, yeah_

They accepted the fact this would horrify everyone they knew. Said to be disgusting, but these thought never emerged until they were alone, without each other. The stain of shame never soiling their own personal thoughts.

_This_

_Is the end of the line_

_I've seen this storyline_

_Played out so many times before_

An increased pace, louder and more vocal demands. More forceful hand movements, grabbing.

_Oh, that goes in there_

_In addition, that goes in there_

_And that goes in there_

_And that goes in there_

_Ohhh_

_And then it's over_

Gently, they kiss and curl up together, knowing that soon they must get up before they are missed. Playful kisses, whispered words meant just for each other. The world seeps in, uncomfortable, knowing it's presence is undesired, unneeded. 

_Oh_

_What in hell is the show?_

_But what I want to know_

_What exactly do you do for an encore yeah_

_Coz this hardcore_

They smile at each other, deciding that they can be missed for a while. The wave of passion sweeps up and drowns them both again. A beautiful torture. A sweet torture.


End file.
